There is a Reason for Love
by PadfootFanatic
Summary: Looking up into smouldering hazel eyes, Lily Evans couldn't fathom why she had once despised the man in front of her. Well, perhaps she could name a few reasons… Looking down into startling green eyes, James Potter couldn't fathom why he had been so despised by the woman in front of him. Well, perhaps he could name a few reasons… A standard Jily one shot. You like it or you don't!


_**There is a Reason for Love**_

**Disclaimer**: I am quite obviously not the amazing J.K. Rowling, so I therefore do not own any of this story line or the characters in it. I've even taken some quotes from The Order of The Phoenix and The Deathly Hallows to use as memories.

* * *

Looking up into smouldering hazel eyes, Lily Evans couldn't fathom why she had once despised the man in front of her. Well, perhaps she could name a few reasons…

Looking down into startling green eyes, James Potter couldn't fathom why he had been so despised by the woman in front of him. Well, perhaps he could name a few reasons…

* * *

_In a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius Black wondered if he would be able to do something that no Black before him had done.  
_

'_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?'_

_James lifted an invisible sword._

'"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad.' _

_Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him._

'_Got a problem with that?'_

'_No,' said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. 'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –'_

'_Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' interjected Sirius._

_James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. _

'_Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.'_

'_Oooooo …'_

_James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed._

'_See ya, Snivellus!' a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…_

…

_`Oh, go on Evans, you know you want to…'_

'_No.'_

'_Please?'_

'_No.'_

'_Why on earth won't you go on one date with me? Give me a chance, would you?'_

'_You're an arrogant toerag, James Potter! I wouldn't even go out with you if the Giant Squid kicked the bucket!'_

…

_Aiming his wand discreetly, James coughed into his hand, 'Inverte Rosea!' Oblivious to the mischeif, Lily shifted in front of his target just as he spoke, and the spell that would have turned Snape's robes the most hideous shade of pink he had ever seen struck Lily instead. _

'_Well. That didn't go quite as planned.'_

'_Biggest understatement of the century, Peter...'_

'_Kind of clashes with her hair doesn't it?'_

'_Guys, if you don't shut up now she'll figure out exactly what happened and how faster than we can say "Protego."'_

_But it was too late._

'_James Potter, you are dead!' Lily shrieked furiously, desperately trying to change her robes back to their original state._

…

_Disgusted, Lily watched as the boy she was sure she hated tormented the boy who had once been her closest friend._

'_Wash your mouth out,' said James coldly. 'Scourgify!'_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-_

'_Leave him ALONE!'_

_..._

'_Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

'_I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.'_

'_What?' yelped James. I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!'_

'_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'_

* * *

Looking up into James' eyes, Lily remembered all the reasons she had fallen for him…

Looking down into Lily's eyes, James remembered all the reasons he had fallen for her…

* * *

_Out of the corner of his eye, James noticed as a petite red headed girl made her way into their compartment, her shoulders hunched, shaking slightly._

_He cringed slightly, wondering if he should try and talk to her, but not quite sure yet how to deal with a crying female (in fact, he wouldn't pick up that skill for a long time). For better or worse, something Sirius was saying caught his attention anyway, and he turned away._

_Later, as she led Snape away from the compartment, even as he himself mocked her for it, he couldn't help feeling slightly proud that she truly cared about her friend's feelings, even as he envied the greasy haired friend in question…_

…

'_5 points each to Miss Evans and to Mr Potter, who are the only ones who managed to successfully transfigure their matchsticks into needles.'_

_Slightly irritated, she glanced at James, who she had seen transfigure his matchstick into an exceedingly sharp needle effortlessly._

_After class, she asked him how he could do it so easily, when it had taken her the better part of the lesson to manage it._

'_Magic,' he replied simply, and with a wink he walked away with his friends – and through her irritation, small eleven year old Lily only later realised that as he walked away, he carried a tiny piece of her heart with her._

…

'_Lily, please just hold up a second.'_

'_What do you want now James?' she asked tiredly._

'_I want to understand you, to know you, figure out what you like and discover all of your little quirks. I want to know what you hide behind those pretty green eyes, what goes on inside your brilliant mind. I want you to trust me- I want to be your friend. Right now I just want to stop fighting like this. Truce?'_

_Stunned, she looked up into his eyes…and saw things that she had never noticed before. She saw maturity, total honesty, the desire for peace, and his complete curiosity about her-and she couldn't comprehend it. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she ever would._

_So for the first time in their history together, James Potter rendered Lily Evans speechless-and secretly, she liked it._

…

_James sneaked a glance across the classroom, his eyes searching out the girl with the red hair. She was furiously taking down notes, and appeared to be one of the only other people awake as Professor Binns droned on…_

_Taking out a sheet of parchment, he scribbled six words down before folding it into a plane. Smirking slightly, he took out his wand and whispered a quiet incantation. Settling back into his seat, he watched as it soared across the room to Lily. _

_It landed on the desk in front of her. Continuing to take notes, she flicked it away with her free hand._

_Bemused, James continued to watch as it then landed on her desk again…and again…and again. He chuckled as the plane resorted to poking her shoulder._

_Blowing out a frustrated sigh, she set the plane down in front of her and opened it._

_Rolling her eyes, but laughing quietly nonetheless, she scribbled back a reply._

_She twisted in her seat to aim it at him, but with a roll of his eyes, he summoned it with his wand. _

_On the parchment she'd written the six words he'd been dying to see from her since he first heard her speak._

'_Yes, I'll go out with you!'_

_Okay, she may have added a few choice words on at the end, causing the word total to be a multiple of the six that he had chosen to pay attention to, but he knew she wouldn't be Lily if she didn't. _

…

'_Do you, James Potter take Lily Evans as your wife?'_

_He gazed into green eyes and spoke the only words he possibly could have uttered in that moment in time. _

'_I do.'_

_Do you, Lily Evans take James Potter as your husband?'_

_She gazed into hazel eyes and spoke the only words she knew how to in that one, amazing moment._

'_I do.'_

* * *

Lost in James' eyes, Lily Evans almost missed the tiny tug on the hem of her jeans. Almost. Startled, she looked down to find her tiny son trying to gain her attention, having proudly escaped his playpen.

Laughing, she swooped him up into her arms, bringing him to rest between her and James, holding them both as though she'd never let go.

* * *

**Authors Note:** My first FanFic, I'm only 15 so please don't hate it! Though my pride may smart a little, I am open to constructive criticism, so feel free to drop a review! This chapter has been fixed up twice now, but I still may have missed some grammatical and formatting errors. Hope you liked it!


End file.
